


Game If You Are

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arcades, Bed Sex, Ben doesnt need a girlfriend..., Ben is 18, Ben is a virgin, Ben is besotted, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eating Together, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Growing up together in love, Kissing, Marriage, Mention of foster homes and living on the streets, Nerds in Love, Nerves, No Angst, Plutt is an asshole, Protective Ben Solo, Rey beats all Ben's high scores, Rey is 18 in one month, Rey is experienced, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Smutty, Sweet, Tension, Touching, Tough Rey, True Love, Wall Sex, Young Love, arcade games, based on a prompt, explicit - Freeform, flirtacious, happy feels, mention of trying for a baby - very brief, partners, respectful, safe sex, sex in a public place, short and sweet, soul mates, team work, time jumps at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben goes to the arcade every Friday night while his buddies are all out with their girlfriends.His name is on high score screens on all of the machines until one Friday night he sees that the top 'BEN' on every one is replaced with 'REY.'And REY is fucking gorgeous!Enjoy. :-)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 98
Kudos: 304
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Ben kicked a can along the curb as he headed for Rebels Base, the only arcade he could reach without having to drive. Ben was pissed off that Poe had cancelled on him to go out with his new squeeze Finn and Armitage had been awol since he met the new exchange student Rose. 

Ben wasn’t jealous. He didn’t have a girlfriend because he didn’t want one. At the age of eighteen he still hadn’t managed to shake the childish belief that girls were uninteresting. Anyway, girls never paid any attention to Ben. It was much better if he just stayed away from them all together. 

Ben entered the arcade and breathed in the stale air. _Ahhhh._ He was home!

He headed for his favourite game, Galaga. He played a few rounds, it wasn’t his best performance but he was just warming up, still he had made it on to the leaderboard. As he entered his name, his eyes focused on top place. The place where his name had resided for many months. Ben blinked at the screen.

‘There’s got to be some sort of mistake,’ he mumbled. The name Rey flashed back at him from the top of the leaderboard. Taunting him. Who the hell was this Rey? _Had to just be a fluke…_

Ben moved on to space invaders. Again the name Rey had replaced him as the top scorer. Ben mashed the console with his palm. 

‘Hey!’ Plutt the sweaty, disgusting owner shook his fist at Ben. ‘You break it you bought it, asshole!’ 

Ben rolled his eyes. He checked the rest of the machines. Rey’s name was at the top of every leaderboard. 

Ben felt angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was anyway? This was his patch! His sanctuary! He made a decision to wait and see if the guy turned up then challenge him to a two player. Ben was young but he was tall and he worked out. He could be pretty intimidating when he needed to. He puffed up his chest as his ears reddened. Yeah. This guy would probably take one look at him and piss himself. 

He walked over to Plutt who was seated at his counter, counting his quarters.

‘Do you know who this Rey is?’ Ben asked. 

‘Who?’ 

‘Rey, the name at the top of all the leaderboards. They must have put in some considerable hours to get there.’ 

Plutt growled. ‘I’ve lost count now, you little fucker.’

Ben didn’t respond, he just waited for an answer. 

Plutt glared up at him. ‘I don’t know. I don’t pay attention to who comes in and out of here.’ 

Ben looked around. The place was empty. He raised an eyebrow at Plutt. 

‘Do you wanna get yourself barred?’ Plutt shouted. Ben put his hands up in mock surrender and walked away. He played Galaga while he waited for the mysterious Rey to appear. 

He imagined a short, freckled thing with a marvel t-shirt and a fanny pack. He snorted at the image. The door of the arcade opened, and a steam of light bled into the dingy room. Ben put his hand to his eyes to protect them. A person had entered the arcade but he didn’t get a good look at them until the door slammed shut in their wake blocking out the sunlight.

A girl. The newcomer was a girl. And a very pretty girl. The prettiest girl Ben had even seen. His heart thumped in his chest, his palms turned sweaty on the controls and his mouth went dry. Her hazel eyes latched onto his chocolate brown ones. She smiled and pushed a lock of her shoulder length brunette hair behind her ear. She was walking towards him. Ben panicked. What did she want? 

‘Are you Ben?’ she asked gently.

All he could do was nod. 

She smiled again. She had to stop doing that without prior warning, it was like a jolt of electricity to his heart. She put out her hand. Ben took it in his. 

‘I’m Rey, you might recognise my name from the top of all the leaderboards?’

Ben’s eyes widened. 

‘Ahhh you do,’ Rey murmured. ‘How does it feel to know you’ve been beaten by a girl?’ 

Ben didn’t answer. It felt fucking awesome. Ben had never been interested in women. Never. His goal was always world nomination of every arcade game in the US. But he was interested in this girl. He had never been so happy to be wrong. Rey was a girl not a boy. She did have freckles just as he had predicted but they were adorable and scattered across her nose and cheeks like tempting little Pac man pellets. He wanted to kiss each and every one of them. Shit. How old was she? 

_Please be old enough for him to be thinking these thoughts about her…_

‘How old are you?’ he blurted out.

‘Nearly eighteen.’

‘So not only beaten by a girl, but by a younger girl! This must be killing you!’ Rey gloated. 

Ben was elated. _Seventeen!_ And only a little younger than him. Old enough that it was okay for his eyes to linger on her gentle curves encased in a floaty yellow sundress that made him ache inside. He looked at her with a soft, goofy smile. 

Finally, Rey let go of his hand and blushed at his reaction, then she rallied herself and placed her slender hands on her hips.

‘So, do you want to challenge me to a game? Try to prove your dominance? I warn you many boys have tried and failed before you.’ 

Ben didn’t doubt it. That’s exactly what he had been planning on doing when he thought Rey was a boy after all. Now that she was here, standing in front of him, he didn’t want to fight her. 

‘Why don’t we play as a team?’ he suggested. 

Rey looked surprised. ‘You want to play with me?’ 

Ben nodded. ‘Why not? You’re the only player I’ve ever seen who can match up to me. I bet we’d make a great team.’ 

Bloody hell he was being so coherent! This was awesome! He could feel his imaginary points going up for winning at the game of life. 

Rey bit her lip and looked thoughtful. ‘Okay. But we’re playing on your quarter.’ 

Ben nodded eagerly as she marched past him and he followed behind her. They played for hours. They laughed together when they won and screamed injustices together when they lost. Plutt threatened to bar them both a record total of six times. Rey was a force of nature. She had a speed and skill Ben had never seen before. He watched in awe as she played beside him. By the end of the night, he was totally and completely in love. Faster than it had taken him to complete Donkey Kong, which was seriously fast. 

When Plutt shouted that it was time for them to leave, they both ignored him and carried on playing. Eventually, Plutt told them both to go fuck themselves and disappeared into the back of the arcade where his small living space was located. 

‘Is he seriously just going to leave us here?’ Rey asked.

Ben shrugged. ‘Looks like it.’ 

‘Isn’t he worried someone will come in?’ 

‘No one ever comes in here. Apart from me.’ 

‘And me,’ Rey added. 

‘Yes, and you,’ Ben said, his voice had turned low and had a quality he didn’t recognise before but from the way Rey was looking at him he figured it was a good thing so he didn’t question it.

‘What should we do now?’ she asked softly. 

The logical answer was for them both to go home, it was already nearing midnight, but Ben didn’t want the night to end. 

‘Will your parents be looking for you?’ he asked.

Rey shook her head. ‘I don’t have any parents. I look after myself.’ 

Something stirred inside Ben. He didn’t like her answer. He didn’t doubt Rey could look after herself. He just didn’t like the idea that it was a necessity. She deserved to have someone around looking out for her. 

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘If you ever need anything…I could help. If you wanted me to.’ 

Rey smiled back at him. ‘Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.’ 

They were silent for a few beats. Rey was inches from him now, looking up at him expectantly. Ben didn’t quite know what was expected of him, instinctively his eyes zoned in on her lips. Rey must have taken this as some sort of sign because moments later, her lips were on his and Ben was experiencing the very first kiss he had ever had. 

Her lips worked against his, softening his mouth from a thin, stiff line to a pliable circle. As soon as she had gained access, her tongue thrust forward to meet his own. She was talented in ways that Ben was not. Luckily, he was a quick study and what he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. Her hands tangled in his hair and her body pressed up against his, making him moan against her mouth. Her skin held the scent of vanilla and she tasted like strawberry bubblegum. He knew from that day forward those two aromas would always make him think of her and simultaneously serve to make him instantly hard. 

‘Wow,’ Rey whispered when she came up for air, her hands still gently laced through his soft black curls. 

Ben nodded. His ability to speak momentarily cut off by the amount of blood rushing to the area between his legs. 

Rey looked around. ‘There’s no one here,’ she murmured. 

Ben nodded in agreement, wondering what her point was. Rey took his hand and led him to a dark corner away from the windows and Plutt’s quarters. 

‘Rey, we can barely see down here,’ Ben complained as she pressed herself up against the wall between two old, broken down machines and pulled him towards her.

‘Exactly,’ she said before pressing her lips to his once more. Ben finally caught on and wondered if perhaps he had fallen on his way to the arcade that night and was in reality lying in the middle of the road in a pile of his own drool rather than feeling up the most amazing girl he had ever met in a secluded corner of Rebels base. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

As they kissed, his hands drifted from her hips to her chest. He squeezed gently through the thin cotton. She wasn’t wearing a bra. 

_Fuck._

His dick throbbed in his jeans but Ben ignored it. He didn’t know how far Rey wanted to go, but he would follow her lead. She was already his moon and stars. He wanted her to be comfortable with him. 

Rey sighed. ‘You are a very good kisser.’ 

Was that true? A rush of excitement ran through him. He was delighted she was pleased with him. A good performance meant an increased chance she would want to see him again. His points were climbing higher. 

‘You’re amazing,’ he practically drooled in response. 

Rey laughed. She pushed her hands under his white t-shirt, then pulled away from his lips to investigate what her fingers had come into contact with. 

‘Wow. You work out,’ she said as she pushed his shirt up to get a closer look. She swept her fingers over his chest and stomach and he shivered. Rey’s eyes never left his as she pushed his t-shirt over his head. 

‘Ben have you ever…’ 

She trailed off, but Ben understood. She was asking about sex. He contemplated his reply. Lie? Exaggerate? Laugh it off? But he found he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t deceive her.

‘Today is the first day I’ve even kissed anyone,’ he uttered, a blush already creeping over his cheeks. He looked down at his feet. 

Rey placed a hand on his cheek, tugging his attention back to her. ‘Do you have any idea how turned on that makes me?’ 

Ben blinked with confusion. ‘What?’ 

Rey kissed him again. ‘I shouldn’t say this. It’s wrong and it’s all too fast, but I want you Ben. Not just for tonight but always. I don’t like sharing. I’ve shared everything my whole life, in foster homes, and out living on the streets. I want something that's totally and completely mine.’ 

There was no hesitation in his response. ‘I’m yours, Rey. I’m completely yours. If you want me.’ 

Rey moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, springing up on her feet to wrap her legs around his waist, Ben’s large palms fitted around her ass as he held her in place, pushing her up against the wall as their kisses turned urgent and hard. Ben thrust against her and Rey panted heavily. 

‘All mine,’ she breathed against his lips. ‘Ben, I want you in me. Please.’ 

Ben fumbled between holding her up and undoing his jeans and pushing them down along with his underwear. His hard erection sprang forth and pressed up against Rey’s wet core. She let out a strangled sound at the contact. Between kisses Ben sought out the consent he still didn’t feel he had.

Ben and his dad had a fucked up relationship but he taught his son to treat women with respect and it was a lesson Ben had never forgotten even as they had grown apart. 

‘Rey are you sure about this? I don’t have any… protection, obviously as I’ve already told you I’m a giant virgin.’ 

Rey laughed and kissed him. 'Put me down,' she said softly. Ben gently placed her on her feet. She eased a yellow Pikachu backpack from her shoulders which Ben hadn’t even realised was there but then he had been staring into her eyes all evening with a few peaks at her cleavage. She plucked a condom out of the bag. Ben smirked with amusement. It was just such a strange sight, to see a condom suddenly appear out of Pikachu’s head. 

Rey misconstrued his grin. She looked worried. ‘I don’t sleep around or anything. It’s just I tend to carry everything I own around with me. It’s a habit from the times I’ve lived on the streets,’ she muttered. 

Ben tipped her eyes up to meet his. ‘I don’t care if you’ve fucked an entire marching band. I’d still want you more than any other girl on the planet. I’m just so glad one of us is prepared. I’m not sure my usual routine can handle this situation,’ he gestured to his dick and Rey smiled. 

She placed her hands around his shaft and gently stroked up and down. Ben hissed in a breath. Her hands were so much smaller than his but they felt so much better wrapped around him.

‘I knew you’d be big,’ she whispered. Ben shivered. 

_Fuck._

She could have whatever she wanted. He would empty his meagre bank account for her, cash in all his cheques from Granny Padme. Anything. 

‘Anything, huh?’ Rey giggled. 

_Fuck._ He had said that out loud. _Oh screw it._ It was true. He mustered his courage and his hands fluttered around the spaghetti straps on her dress. ‘Can I?’ 

Rey nodded and Ben slowly rolled the straps down her arms, letting his fingers trail across her smooth skin as he did so. The dress fell to the floor and Ben gasped. So this is what people meant when they described something as breathtaking. His lungs were empty and his throat tightened. Rey was perfect. Utterly perfect. From her pert breasts, to her smooth stomach to the soft hair between her shapely, long legs. 

She removed her hands from him and placed them protectively across her chest. ‘I know they’re small…’

Ben lips were suddenly on hers, he crowded her against the wall. ‘Perfect. You’re perfect,’ he hummed against her lips.

Rey helped him roll the condom on and he lifted her once more, pressing her up against the wall. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and her lips found his. He sank into her, slowly and a little nervously. His head spun and his heart exploded. 

Rey moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. She was a vision. His earthly goddess with a Pikachu backpack. He thrust forward and she held him tighter, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he gripped her ass firmly. 

He felt the familiar heat and tingles as his climax started to build. His excitement grew, he kissed her feverishly. 

‘Rey, I’m gonna…’

She kissed him and placed her forehead against his. ‘I know, baby. Go ahead. I want to be your first.’ 

He shook and quivered as he came, his heart latching onto hers as he filled her. She wanted him and he was hers. 

She giggled as he lowered her down. ‘How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?’ she said with a smile. 

‘He kissed the end of her nose and held her cheek. ‘I’m so glad it was you.’

Rey placed her hand over his. ‘Me too.’ 

They dressed and walked out into the night air hand in hand.

‘Will your parents be mad at you for staying out so late?’ Rey asked. 

Ben shook his head. 'Dad is away for work and mom is rarely at home these days. She’s heavily involved in politics.’

‘That must be lonely,’ Rey said. 

Ben brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. ‘Not anymore.’ 

Rey smiled at him. ‘You know what I just realised? You had a perfectly good, empty house and yet you never mentioned it while I had my way with you in the dark corner of that dirty arcade!’ 

Ben laughed and pulled her to him, stopping in the street to press a kiss to her lips. ‘Baby, I couldn’t even remember my own name back there. That’s how good you are. However, now you mention it you are welcome to come home with me and spend the night.’ 

He wondered if she liked being called baby… was it okay… was it too soon? She didn’t seem to mind. He took it as a good sign. 

Rey looked thoughtful. ‘Do you have food?’ 

‘Mom stocked the fridge yesterday.’ 

‘Sold!’ Rey said and they resumed walking. ‘Is it far?’ 

‘Just a few streets away.’ 

Rey sighed happily. ‘I like walking at night, when everyone is asleep. There’s something so secretive about it.’ 

Ben frowned as his hand tightened around hers. ‘I don’t like to think of you walking alone at night.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.’ 

‘Still… I’d rather you didn’t.’ 

‘It’s sweet of you to worry about me.’ 

Should he tell her? Should he tell her it was more than that? That he was in love with her? No. It was too soon. It might scare her away. Still, she had said she wanted him to be hers… 

They reached his house and Rey’s mouth fell open at the sight of the large home set in an expansive garden. 

‘Ben, you didn’t mention you were rich.’

Ben shrugged. ‘I’m not rich. My parents do okay for themselves. I benefit from that I guess.’ 

Ben let them into the house and showed Rey around. ‘Would you like to have a shower? Mom just had my en-suite remodelled and it has a new power shower. Mom loves to remodel.’ 

Rey looked tempted so Ben led her upstairs to his room. He tried not to freak out when Rey entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed. There was a girl on his bed. A pretty girl. A girl who had very recently let him have sex with her. Was this an alternative reality? If so he wanted to stay. 

‘The shower is through there,’ he said, handing her some towels.

‘These are the fluffiest things I have ever held,’ Rey said running her hand over them.

‘Dad steals them from the hotels he stays at.’ 

‘What does he do?’ 

‘He’s a pilot.’ 

‘Wow.’ She looked suitably impressed so Ben casually mentioned that he could fly too. Her reaction was just what he was hoping for. 

‘That’s amazing! It must feel amazing! To be up there and be so free! It must be the best feeling in the world!'

Ben leaned down to kiss Rey. ‘I thought so, until tonight.’ 

Rey blushed. ‘You sure are smooth, Ben.’ 

He glowed at the compliment. ‘Only with you, I guess you bring it out of me. I’ll go make us something to eat, you enjoy your shower.’ 

Rey stood up and headed to the en-suite, she stopped in the doorway to look at him once more. ‘A gal could get used to this treatment,’ she said as she disappeared.

‘That’s the idea,’ Ben muttered to himself as he closed the bedroom door. 

Ben rustled up some sandwiches and crisps, quite simple, it was a bit too late for a heavy meal though the alpha male in him was desperate to show off his cooking skills. As he placed the dishes down on the kitchen island, Rey appeared smelling like his shower gel and looking equal parts wet and pink skinned as well as adorable and entirely fuckable. 

‘I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed some of your clothes,’ she said, pointing to the long white t-shirt she wore. 

Mind? Of course he didn’t mind. He was angry at himself for not realising she would need something to wear. Her dress was marked from the arcade floor. He should wash it for her. _Shit_. He needed to answer her. He was just standing there looking at her like some sort of idiot. 

‘No, I don’t mind at all, take whatever you want,’ he said and she smiled with relief. ‘Please, sit and eat. I’ll just grab your dress and put it in the machine.’ 

He ran up the stairs two at a time, eager to get back to the table to sit with her. He collected up her dress and then noticed a small white garment sitting next to the dress. He picked it up and his eyes widened with realisation. Her panties. She was currently in his kitchen wearing his t-shirt and no panties. He sat down on the bed as his dick hardened for the hundredth time since he had met Rey. He looked down at the soft white cotton in his hand and held it to his nose. His dick ached in his jeans. He changed into sweatpants. Sweatpants were definitely the way to go around Rey. Easier to hide… embarrassing situations. His jeans were rubbing painfully against his erection. Ben collected himself and went downstairs. He placed the dress and the panties into the washer, turned it on and washed up before joining Rey. She waxed lyrical about the sandwich she had already finished as she ate her crisps.

Ben smiled at her as he ate. ‘Are you still hungry? There are biscuits in the top cupboard.’ 

‘Biscuits?’ Rey asked. 

Ben pointed. ‘In there.’ 

Rey climbed off her stool and reached up for the cupboard door, as she did so the t-shirt she wore rode up and Ben was treated to a view of a few inches of her delectable ass. He choked on a crisp and Rey came back towards him and patted his back. 

‘Are you okay?’ She asked with a worried look. Ben nodded with tears in his eyes. What could he say? Your ass is so beautiful, I almost died because of it? 

‘I’m fine,’ he coughed, taking a big swig of water. He retrieved the packet of biscuits for Rey. She munched her way through three of them before yawning.

Ben checked his watch. ‘Shit. It’s nearly two. We should go to bed.’ 

Rey nodded and after Ben cleared up, and locked up the house, they headed up to his room. A million thoughts ran through Ben’s head. Would she want to go straight to sleep? Should he try to…. return the favour? He had never done anything like that before. Would he be able to do it? Would she be disappointed in him if he couldn’t make her come? Ben worried his way through showering and brushing his teeth and locating a spare toothbrush for Rey. He waited in bed for her wearing just a pair of shorts as she brushed her teeth. She reappeared from the bathroom and grinned at him.

‘All clean!’ she said, showing him her teeth. She jogged across the bedroom and jumped into bed beside him. Ben turned off the bedside light and turned to face Rey. It was now or never…

‘Erhhhh Rey? I wanted to know if I could maybe try to help you…’ 

Rey kissed him and pulled the t-shirt over her head. 

‘Yes,’ she murmured between butterfly kisses. ‘Should I tell you what I like?’ 

_Shit,_ she was perfect. How did she know exactly what he was thinking? Ben nodded eagerly.

‘Okay, can you position yourself between my thighs?’ 

Ben did as she asked. Rey widened her legs and Ben’s eyes focused on her wet centre. It was dark but Rey almost glowed under his intense gaze.

‘I want you to put your mouth here,’ she breathed, placing two fingers between her folds. Ben leaned forward and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He tentatively ran his tongue over her delicate skin, tasting her sweetness. Rey moaned and her body jerked against him. Spurred on by her reaction, Ben pressed his nose to her hard nub and sucked and licked her gently. 

‘Oh Ben,’ Rey cried out, he watched as her head fell back and her hands went to her breasts as she arched off the bed. Just when he thought she couldn’t get any more stunning. He rubbed himself against the sheets as he ate her. Her hands travelled down to his hair and he almost came as she gripped him to her.

‘So good,’ she whined. 

_Fuck yes._ He was good at this. This points score in his head went off the charts. Bells and whistles sounded. Or maybe he was just good for Rey. She seemed to be made for him and he couldn’t get enough. Rey whimpered and trembled as her orgasm rippled through her. Her fingernails scrapped his scalp as she lost control and his dick throbbed painfully in his shorts. 

When she stilled Ben lay back down at her side.

‘Are you sure you’ve never done that before?’ Rey asked.

Ben shook his head and Rey kissed him. ‘I’ve never been anyone’s first anything before, I hope I lived up to your expectations?’ she said. 

‘No. You far exceeded them. I’ve spent most of the evening wondering if you are just some wonderful dream.’ 

Rey laughed. ‘Nope. I’m real and so are all my high scores.’ 

Ben gathered her in his arms and kissed her. ‘That just makes you even sexier. You can kick my ass at everything and there’s something so fucking hot about that.’ 

‘I'm starting to wonder if this is my wonderful dream,’ Rey said softly.

They looked at each other for a moment. Everything had changed. They both knew it. Every second they were together the connection between them grew stronger. The tug of first love is a powerful force, but the draw of true love is truly irresistible and Ben and Rey had already deeply fallen. No more single player games. They were a team for life. 

Rey and Ben fell asleep snuggled together and awoke happily within each other’s arms. 

Rey became a frequent visitor to the Solo household until the day she simply moved in and no one really acknowledged it. Leia, Han and Ben were all equally delighted to have her, knowing she was probably couch surfing between friends when she wasn’t with them. All three of them had wanted to invite her to stay permanently, but hadn’t wanted to offer her charity. Rey was very proud and didn’t like to feel like a burden so it was a happy day for all the Solo’s when she just decided to make herself a permanent fixture without making a big deal of it. 

Ben and Rey were inseparable. Finn, Poe, Hux and especially Rose adored her and she adored them in return. 

Rey was the catalyst for Ben growing closer to his mother and father and she was the reason his friends felt more at ease around him. They happily found the edge Ben used to display had fallen away now that Rey was in his life. 

They were still frequent visitors to the arcade and Rey still whooped Ben’s ass but he didn’t mind one bit. He minded even less when Plutt left them to their own devices and Rey would grin and lead him to their secluded corner… 

At the age of twenty, Ben proposed to Rey. He even enlisted Plutt to help him. Which he was happy to do for a hefty fee of course. Plutt rang Rey and shouted about a damaged console, he demanded she come down to the arcade and pay for it. Full of hell, Rey slammed her way into the arcade ready for a fight, but instead of coming face to face with Plutt, there was Ben kneeling in the centre of the arcade with a ring in his hand. He didn’t even get the words out before she launched herself at him and they rolled on the floor kissing and giggling while Plutt shouted at them to get off his new fucking carpet and threatened to bill them for cleaning costs.

At twenty five, Rey and Ben were married in a small ceremony attended by friends and family, they held their reception, much to their families dismay, at Plutts arcade. Even Plutt shed a tear that day as Rey did a victory dance in her wedding dress as she crowned herself the pac man champ. The cake was a perfect replica of the pac man machine. 

At twenty six, Ben and Rey bought Plutt out and became joint owners of the arcade. They refurbished and reopened and were never short of customers. They passed on their skills to the younger clientele who would beg them to play each other and watched with glee as the competitive pair battled it out for bragging rights. They all secretly hoped Rey would win. Even Ben. 

One year later, Rey and Ben opened another arcade and soon they had five stores. The money rolled in and so did the business accolades, but Ben and Rey didn’t care about any of it. They had each other and that’s all they ever wanted. 

One night while they were snuggled up on their sofa together, Rey asked Ben if he would like to start a family. Ben smiled and kissed her softly, then he murmured his answer against her soft lips. 

‘I’m game if you are.’ 

**********


End file.
